


The Puppet On His String

by Lili_Noir



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ALL THEY WANT IS HAPPINESS!!, Angst, Baby BatCat, Bruce Needs a Hug, Episode s04 ep21 spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Jeremiah is a little shit, LEAVE BABY BRUCE ALONE!!!, Maybe More?? - Freeform, SELINA TOO!!, Selina is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: “All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy”- Jerome ValeskaBasically 4x21 from both Selina and Bruce’s POV (point of view)Title and story inspired by Mercy by Shawn Mendes





	1. Hypnotic Feline Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! This is my first fic so I don’t know if anyone will read or like this but oh well. I really love Gotham and especially lil Baby BatCat, so I decided to write a fic about them. This is centred around 4x21 so it will have major spoilers for the show so read at your own risk! It will be a multiple chapter fic so I will update soon. As said in the summary this is inspired by Mercy by Shawn Mendes so feel free to listen to the song as it goes well with the fic. Although there’s a graphic violence warning on here I don’t know if it comes across that way but I’ve been told that I can be pretty descriptive so I’ve put that just in case. Comment and criticism are wanted, sorry for the long ass authors note.  
> E xx

Bruce POV

“Jeremiah’s followers must’ve taken Alfred while I was at the cemetery.” I spoke my thoughts allowed to Selina as we walked beside the parked vans. 

She crept along in front of me with catlike grace that got me thinking that, even though we had both changed a lot over the years we’d known each other, she’d still retained her beautiful hourglass figure, sparkling green eyes and sarcastic smirk. 

“I bet he put up a fight.” Her voice brought me out of my reverie when she replied, still facing forward, not even sparing a glance in my direction as she peered round the end of the last van. 

“Thanks again for meeting me Selina,” “sure” she replied interrupting me. “ I didn’t have anyone else to call and I know it’s asking a lot so I just really appreciate it -“ 

“Bruce, I’m gonna be here whenever you need me.” At the end of her sentence she turned to look at me and I felt my heart jolt. Her words surprised me as I hadn’t been the kindest to her in the past few months and she isn’t one who forgives easy.

Selina crouched behind the last van and stated “Okay that’s the address. I don’t see anyone though. That could be a trap, right?” The last part was directed at me. “I know.” I paused for a second to think. This didn’t feel right. “He could’ve killed me at the cemetery: he wants something out of me.” I concluded. “Like what, to be your best friend?” She scoffed, looking back at me with a sarcastic smirk playing across her pretty features. My face however remained set in a steely glare, looking towards the building my butler was supposedly trapped in. “Trap or not, if Alfred is in there I need to find him.”

We agreed to split up and that she'd try and find another way in while I entered through the pretty obvious door. I watched as she scaled the drainpipe, her infamous whip that was clipped onto her belt swayed from side to side. I then opened the door which led to a dark room with orange ceiling lights and a dank, musty smell to it. I heard the door click shut behind me, sealing my fate inside this building.


	2. Project My Insanity on Your Whitewashed Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thanks for sticking around for part 2. This chapter will feature Scarecrow and Jeremiah, well Jeremiah’s voice, and will have a bit more action in it than the last one, which was more of an intro. Enjoy. E xx

Bruce POV 

“Alfred!” I yelled into blackness. “AAAHHH!” I jumped out of my skin as a projected image of my loyal butler Alfred appeared on the opposite wall to the door. He was tied up by what looked like leather straps and blood painted red rivers down his face as he screamed in pain and struggled against his restraints. “Alfred!” I yelled again and rushed over to the wall the footage was projected on. I watched, helpless, as someone landed a punch to his stomach, and another person punched his jaw. He continued to yell and struggle and the image slowly zoomed in to his open mouth. Then the wall turned black. 

I sprinted down the wide corridors, desparation clouding my thoughts as I looked for any sign of my abused friend. “Hello Bruce.” Desparation turned to anger at the sound of the even, yet sinister voice on the loudspeaker. “Jeremiah!” I stand still and listen to his voice as it speaks, still seething with rage. “I imagine you’re wondering ‘why is Jeremiah doing this?’ My brother once said, ‘All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy.’” 

The projector clicked on and once again I found my ears filled with the heart wrenching sound of my guardian, the only family I had left, yell and scream as he was tortured, my eyes fixed to the close up image of his screaming face, unable to look away. “Jerome gave me what I thought was the worst day of my life.” The piercing screech of a drill was heard and my heart skipped a beat as the horrifying sound of it connecting with Alfred’s flesh filled the room. Jeremiah continued to speak through the loudspeaker, making my fear and rage intensify. “But only by losing everything was I able to face what was inside me. And I believe I’ve seen something very special inside of you as well.” 

My eyes were drawn to a zoomed out video of Alfred that was showing a live wire that was held next to his temple, the sparks illuminating his grass green eyes and the crimson streaks of blood that were running down his face. “But to free it you’ll have to lose everything and everyone you hold dear.” I had moved from my petrified state and was pacing the room, hands over my ears, trying to block out the pitiful yells coming from my butler. 

The image of Alfred clicked off the walls. My whimpers echoed throughout the corridor as I removed my hands from my head. An inhuman screech was heard as the projection of Scarecrow appeared. “I instructed Scarecrow to mix up something exceptional.” The realisation dawned on me that he was going to turn Alfred insane. Alfred. One of the only people I hold dear. Who stuck by me even though I’d fired him and was a complete brat to him. He still came back. 

“NO!” I screamed then took off down the corridor. “Your butler is going to show you the path ahead.” The image of what could only be Scarecrow’s gloves hand pouring chemicals into a bottle through a white funnel. Next to it, the image of a creepy jack in the box, laughing a sinister laugh that chilled me to my bones. “Now, watch closely.” I followed his orders and saw a purple gas spray from its mouth and heard Alfred cry out again as the gas sprayed in his screaming mouth. “No! Alfred!” 

I sprinted down the blackened corridor, illuminated by the projector that still hadn’t clicked off. Alfred had been by my side my whole life, now he was the one who needed help and I just prayed I could get there in time to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I don’t really know what to say. That scene was fucking traumatising. Tbh I liked Jerome much more and I think that Jeremiah is too serious to be the Joker in my opinion. But I think the actor Cameron Monaghan did a really good job in portraying both Jerome and Jeremiah. So shoutout to him. Selina will definitely feature in the next chapter I promise. Comments are welcome and although criticism is accepted and taken on board I don’t accept any hate comments and don’t start a war in the comment section plz.  
> Ly all  
> E xx


	3. Smile Your Bloodstained Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It’s me, ya boi! I can’t believe I’m actually getting hits on this shitty fic. But I actually managed to update ahead of time last week and actually managed to stick to my update schedule of one chapter every week. Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> E xx

Selina’s POV

I tiptoed carefully down the creaky wooden stairs, crinkling my nose at the dank, musty air. “Alfred!” My ears prick up like a cat’s at the sound of the voice. ‘Is that Bruce?’ “Alfred!” I walked further into the dimly lit rooming search of my friend. 

There was a bubbling canister of poison in the corner and 2 men watching a TV screen and snickering, but there was no sign of Bruce. A deep haunting voice spoke from behind me “Jeremiah said Bruce Wayne night try and bring his friend. I suppose you’re one of them”

Shit. 

The men watching the TV swiftly rose from their chairs at the sound of Scarecrow’s voice. “No, I just wandered in here.” I replied with my usual sarcastic tone. “I think our little experiment is about to get much more interesting.” What the fuck? What experiment? Oh no. Scarecrow produces fear gas so they must be messing with Bruce’s mind. I had to get out of here. 

Quick as a whip, I turned round and hit my attackers. A jab to the face and another to his gut. One down one to go. I grabbed the other one’s arm and I heard the sound of cracking joints as I twisted it behind his back, holding him up like a human shield just in time to block the gas that Scarecrow sprayed at me. That didn’t stop him though. 

He swung his scythe at me, hitting the post behind me as I dodged quickly out of the way. I kicked him in the gut but he doubled back, pushing me into the desk. He took another swing at me but I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid his scythe as the blade drove its way into the desk where my head would’ve been.

Surprisingly he dropped his weapon and walked backwards “It doesn’t matter, the experiment is nearing its conclusion. Your friend will soon be driven mad.” 

A look of horror flashed across my face momentarily. Although Bruce has been an asshole recently, he was still one of the only friends I had left and I cared about him, despite what I may say.

 

Bruce’s POV

I continued my frantic searching for my guardian, heavy metal music blaring in the background and the projected images of him being tortured still playing. 

Lights.

Yelling.

Music playing.

Drills whirring.

Fists punching.

Gas spraying.

Me screaming.

The endless cycle of madness that I was subject to. My hands over my ears, my eyes desperately trying to look away from the awful sight. The images began to distort, Alfred’s tortured face split up into jagged fragments across the walls.

Lights.  
Yelling.  
Music playing.  
Drills whirring.  
Fists punching.  
Gas spraying.  
Me screaming.

Lights.  
Yelling.  
Music playing.  
Drills whirring.  
Fists punching.  
Gas spraying.  
Me screaming.

Lights.  
Yelling.  
Music playing.  
Drills whirring.  
Fists punching.  
Gas spraying.  
Me screaming.

It seemed to go on forever before I finally let out one final scream and sprinted down the corridor and burst through a door at the end.

My heart stopped. 

My loyal guardian and friend Alfred was bound to a chair in the middle of the room, a light shining directly above him. His head was slumped down towards his chest, his face in shadow. 

Then he started to chuckle. A creepy, gurgling chuckle that filled the whole room. “Alfred!” I began to walk over to him noticing a red and white striped jack in the box on the table next to him. He slowly looked up at me, pure insanity in his eyes. As if to prove my theory, he took a knife from a strap on his leg and proceeded to rip apart the sides of his mouth, the sounds of tearing flesh complimenting his insane laugh, the cuts looking like a grotesque smile.

Red blood dropped down the side of his face and out of his mouth.

I desperately tried to reason with him, to at least see a glimpse of the old Alfred, but the longer I stared into his usually kind caring eyes. All I could see was pure madness. The Alfred I knew was gone and there was nothing I could do to prise him from the claws of insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and I’ll try and update every week if I can. Hope you stick around til next week. Comments and reviews are much appreciated. Love to chat with you. Ly all
> 
> E xx


	4. Soothe Me With Your Legato Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall I’m back! Hope you like the new chapter and comment any ideas you’d like me to write.
> 
> Enjoy E xx

Selina’s POV

After Scarecrow left, I heard sounds coming from the TV screen on the table next to me and saw Bruce standing in front of a man sitting in a chair. It looked like Alfred. He suddenly bolted up and ran at Bruce tackling him to the floor. My heart stopped. He had a knife and had pinned him to the floor! I turned around, frantically searching for an exit. I saw a door to the right of the screen. Rushing to yank it open, I shrieked softly when a body bag fell on top of me. Unzipping it I found the unconscious form of Alfred lying in it. If Alfred was here then who is that attacking Bruce?

Bruce’s POV 

“Alfred! You can fight this! You’re stronger than them!” My words made no difference to the insane man currently advancing towards me, chuckling maniacally. I felt the world tip upside down as I was rugby tackled to the floor by my loyal butler. He held the knife to my face, evidently trying to make my face look like his. I could see the light above glint off the silvery blood stained blade. A shot rang out and I felt blood spray on my face as Alfred was propelled off me and over the ledge. “ALFRED! NOO!” I screamed as I saw his unmoving form slowly leaking blood over the stone floors below. 

Strong arms came from behind me and started to pull me back from the edge. I resisted, still screaming in despair at my dead butler. They spun me round and I was face to face with a pair of green catlike eyes. Selina. Her soothing legato voice was laced with concern “Breathe, Bruce. Look at me.” 

Her soft, warm hands were on either side of my face and her eyes were staring deep into mine. “Scarecrow was pumping his fear gas in here.” Her eyes looked over to the wall where there was a gas canister. “Alfred is alive.” My eyes widened in fear as I glanced over the edge at the innocent man who was lying in a pool of his own blood. 

“Where is he?” I asked, relieved that it wasn’t Alfred. Selina held up her hand that had a ring of keys balanced on her index finger. “I found him in this cupboard when I was looking for you. He’s in pretty bad shape. Not too bad though,” she added as an afterthought, sensing my concern “he’s unconscious and I locked him in to prevent Scarecrow or his goons getting to him.” I smiled. “Thanks Selina.” 

She smiled back “No problem B. Speaking of Scarecrow, we should get going before he realises we’re still here.” “Good idea.” I’m glad that she didn’t get hurt while looking for me because if anything happened to her, I don’t know what I’d do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review or comment any ideas below. See you next time.
> 
> E xx


	5. Listen To My Wild Heart Beat

Bruce’s POV 

I sat there, looking at Alfred lying unconscious in his hospital bed, with my head in my hands, the steady beep of the heart monitor contrasting with the erratic beating of my heart. 

Selina walked up and hugged me from behind. “Come on B. You need to go back to the manor and get some sleep.” “But-“ I started to protest but she quickly cut me off “No buts Bruce.” She said, with a stern look on her face “You can’t be sitting there looking like shit because you’re sleep deprived when he wakes up, he wouldn’t want that.” 

My eyes look to the ground. Selina’s eyes soften and takes my face in her hands and lightly kisses me on the nose. “Let’s go” She takes my hands and leads me towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short but I have exams coming up and need to revise. But thanks to my lovely readers who seem to like this fic. 
> 
> See ya 
> 
> E xx


	6. Paint The Walls With Your Killer’s Spray Paint

Selina’s POV

I stayed at Wayne Manor that night because I didn’t want Bruce to do anything stupid, I just wanted him to get a decent nights sleep. I, however, couldn’t sleep at all. I just lay there thinking. Thinking about Bruce mostly, who was just a wall away from me. We’d been through so much together and despite everything I said or didn’t say, I loved him. I just didn’t want to admit it, because every time I got close to someone, they stabbed me in the back or left me and I didn’t want that happening again. 

I was just drifting off, when I heard the soft sound of a window sliding up and someone stepping inside. 

I froze.

I knew it had to be someone bad because as far as I was aware of, I was the only one who used the window to enter the house, and that was the study window, not a second story window, any normal person though would use the door. 

I slowly drew my knife from the strap on my thigh that I always kept with me, even when I was sleeping, and quick as a bullet shot from a gun, I sat up and threw the knife, all in one quick motion. 

I heard the knife strike human flesh, a human cry out in pain and a body fall to the ground. I swiftly sat up, turned the light on and walked over to the human form lying on the Manor floor. 

Jeremiah.

The knife was buried deep in his left eye socket, the hilt dripping crimson blood onto the white bedroom carpet, his ginger hair turning scarlet from the blood pooling around his head and he appeared motionless. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

Then his right hand pinky twitched, then my body cried out in pain and I looked down to see my knife that had been buried in his eye socket a second before, now buried deep in the inside of my thigh. I let out a loud ear piercing scream and crumpled to the ground. 

I looked up to see Jeremiah’s face hovering over mine, then I heard his haunting voice say “An eye for an eye, or in this case, an eye for a leg.” With a catlike wail akin to my name, I pulled the knife out of my leg and slashed the blade across his throat, painting the white wall red with my killer’s spray paint, as he slumped to the ground, finally dead. 

Bruce’s POV

I awoke to a crashing sounds and a feminine scream. 

Selina!

I burst into the guest room with my fists up ready to face what was hurting my best friend “Selina I heard noises are you alri-“

I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes fell on Jeremiah’s corpse in a pool of red then shifted to Selina’s body also sitting in a pool of blood. 

My heart stopped.

I rushed to her side as she let out a small whimper. I pulled out his phone, ready to dial 911, when I felt a hand on my arm. My eyes flicked to hers, giving her a pleading look. “Selina,” I started, but she cut me off quickly. “B, you know how much I hate hospitals” “But Selina-“ Her emerald green eyes held the same pleading look that mine did just moments before. 

I sighed “Fine, but if I can’t stop the bleeding I’m taking you straight to the hospital and you can’t fight me on this one,”I said sensing her defiant response, “I am both taller and stronger than you and will gladly carry you to the hospital if I have to.” I stated, my tone laced with stern resolve.

She looked up at me, surprise etched into her features. “You would?” She questioned. I looked into her eyes, crystal blue meeting grass green. “Selina I would do anything for you.” She cleared her throat, obviously trying to defuse the romantic tension between us. “I appreciate the gesture B, but I doubt you could carry me downstairs, let alone to the hospital.” I carefully swept her off her feet bridal style. 

“Challenge accepted.” I said with a shit eating grin on my face as I carried her out of the room and downstairs.


	7. Taint My Dreams With Hallucinogenic Gas And Blood Stained Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait but I was on exam leave but they’re all finished now, hooray!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

Previously..

‘I carried her out of the room and downstairs...’

Bruce’s POV

Once down there I cleaned her wound and stitched it up, trying to steady my shaking hands. 

I had to be brave, for her, and for Alfred. 

I wrapped a bandage around it and pinned it shut. “You sit there.” “Why?” Selina questioned. She looked so vulnerable in that moment. Maybe she thought I was going to leave. 

I knelt in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. “Look. I know that people in your life haven’t exactly treated you the best, but I won’t leave you.” I grinned at her. “You won’t get rid of me that easy.” She laughed and bent down to hug me, burying her face in my neck. “Thanks B.” “No problem.” I mumbled into her hair.

“I’m just off to call Jim.” I said, standing up. Selina looked panic stricken. “Please Bruce, you can’t, he’ll arrest me, I killed someone!” A fresh wave of panic washed over her face as the weight of the situation dawned on her. “Oh shit. Bruce, I’m a murderer!” She buried her face in her hands, chanting “I’m a murderer!” Over and over again. 

Taking her hands in mine, I reassured her. “Selina, you were just protecting yourself. He was trying to kill you. I’m much happier that he’s dead instead of you.” She looked somewhat reassured.

“Anyway,” I continued “Jim will understand, he knows us and knows that you aren’t a cold blooded killer.” “But I have killed someone in cold blood.” She pointed out in a small voice. “Again. That was different. Reggie was out to get us as well, and you did what you had to do.”

1 hour later...

Jim and Harvey stood over Jeremiah’s body which was being carried away by white suited forensic officers in a black body bag. “I know I’m not supposed to say this but well done Selina, it’s less hassle than locking him in the asylum only to have him escape again.” Harvey stated with a dry chuckle. 

I looked towards Selina, who cracked a small smile at Harvey’s somewhat dark attempt at a joke. “In all seriousness, are you ok Selina?” Jim questioned. “I guess. He stabbed me in the leg but I’m fine now.” Selina replied.

Jim nodded. “Well we’d best be heading off now.” I nodded and looked at Selina who was wrapped in my blanket. “I’ll be back in a minute.” I said giving her a kiss on the head and walking out of the study, Jim and Harvey following closely behind me. 

“So, you and Selina..” Harvey probed with a shit eating grin. I blushed and looked at my shoes “Shut up.” “C’mon Bruce, it’s pretty obvious you like her.” Jim said. “I don’t like her, I love her.” Immediately after my sentence I clapped my hands over my mouth, earning knowing smirks from both detectives. 

“You should tell her Bruce.” Jim said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I sighed. “It’s just that she’s afraid to let people in, and I want her to trust me and like me back. But I’m afraid that she’ll feel obligated to and I don’t want it to seem like I’m forcing her into anything. And I just don’t know what to think any more.” I broke into a frustrated sob and buried my face in my hands. Jim and Harvey patted my shoulder awkwardly.

Harvey sighed “Listen kid, we’ve known you a long time and you’ve grown so much, both physically and mentally, and we could both tell that you liked Selina ever since we saw you two together. I may not be the best at reading people but I know that she likes you more than she lets on and let’s face facts, there is no way that you could force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do.” 

I let out a shaky laugh.

“She’s been through a traumatic experience and she may not want any help but she needs it, she needs a friend, she needs you. Just be there for her and show her you care.” “Thanks Harvey.” “No problem. See you around kid.” “See you later.”

I closed the door softly and made my way back into the study where Selina was. “It’s really late, or really early depending on how you look at it so why don’t we get some rest and we’ll talk in the morning.” I stared into her beautiful green eyes as she nodded back at me. “You can wake me up if you need anything, I mean it.” 

We left the study and made our way into our separate bedrooms. “Goodnight B.” Selina called softly before shutting her door. “Goodnight Cat.” I replied, though I wasn’t sure if she could hear me.

I entered my room and shut my door, letting out a long sigh as I did so. Making my way over to my bed, I climbed under the covers and turned the beside light off, praying for dreams untainted with bloodstained smiles and hallucinogenic gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait. I am writing the 8th chapter as you read this which was originally going to be published as another part of this chapter but since I kept you waiting so long I thought I’d publish it in 2 parts. And sorry if there’s any spelling mistakes cause I didn’t spell check it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> E xx


	8. You’re My Mixtape Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I’m on holiday now so I can work on it much more. These are going to be the last few chapters, so I would really like to hear some feedback from you guys and if you have any requests for any stories then you can ask me anytime ☺️. Hope this isn’t too bad.
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> E xx

Selina’s POV

“Goodnight B.” I entered my room and closed the door. Though I could still hear his muffled response. “Goodnight Cat.”

I climbed into the cold embrace of my duvet and shivered, wrapping Bruce’s blanket tighter around me, inhaling his warm, minty scent. I wanted him here with me now, I could almost feel his strong, comforting arms around me, ready to fight any bad dreams that flitted through my tormented brain. 

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a state of unconsciousness that was plagued with creepy, clown like voices and red rivers of blood.

A couple of hours later....

I awoke, shaking, in a pool of sweat and tears. I sat there for a few minutes, shivering and crying, trying to calm myself before deciding what to do.

Should I wake Bruce up?

I didn’t want to seem weak or vulnerable. No one had seen me like that since I spent 2 days crying about my mother leaving. One of the workers, had comforted me, or so I thought. He began manipulating me and making me cut all ties with my friends at the children’s home. Then he began sexually assaulting me, though I was too young to know what was going on.

One night I stood up to him and tried to put a stop to this. He tied me up in the basement. I struggled and screamed but to no avail. 

After the fifth day of being locked up, I stole his pocket knife and when he had gone, I cut the ropes that bound me and crawled out of the coal chute. 

I never went back.

I have never let anyone know my insecurities or ever get as close as he got. Until the day I met Bruce Wayne. The prince of Gotham. The 12 year old, recently orphaned, heir to a multi billion dollar organisation. 

He always seemed so willing to help me, I used to think it was just another attempt to take advantage of me, until the day where the assassins tracked me down at Wayne Manor. 

We had fled to the city, and I’d told him the truth about the night his parents were murdered, that I didn’t see his face. I had told him to leave me alone. 

He didn’t listen and followed me onto the roof of a building where I proceeded to jump across to the next building with ease. 

I thought ‘he’s not going to risk his neck just to be with me’. The next thing I knew I was grabbing hold of his arm to prevent him from falling off the roof to his death.

I may have said he was crazy but inside I was starting to have doubts whether he was really trying to take advantage of me. 

The more time I spent with him, the more sure I got that he actually cared about me. I had made up my mind.

I quietly swung my legs off the bed and crept out of the door, down the hall to Bruce’s bedroom.

I opened the door and tiptoed over to Bruce’s bed. I looked at his peaceful sleeping face. He looked adorable in his sleep, dark chocolate hair sticking up at all angles over his pillow, the same colour eyelashes fanned out over lightly tanned cheeks, chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. 

I didn’t want to disturb him so I crawled in bed beside him and softly rested my head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat put me in a hypnotic trance as I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Bruce’s POV 

I awoke in the early hours of the morning to see Selina’s head on my chest and her sleeping form curled into my right side. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, moaning softly. 

I shook her lightly and she jerked awake with a small scream and turned her head to look at me, tears streaming down her face.

She threw her arms around me and sobbed into the crook of my neck. 

“Hey, what’s the matter Selina?” I asked, concern lacing my tone. 

“I-I don’t want to talk about it.” She sobbed. “Ok, ok.” I didn’t want to push her. “You don’t have to.” She looked up at me, confusion etched into her features. I continued “I’ll still be here for you, but just so you know you can tell me anything.” Selina sighed. 

5 minutes later she had told me everything. About her mother walking out on her, the guy who groomed her and who had locked her in the basement. 

“God, Selina, I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed, hugging her tighter as she cried into my shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.” “Thanks for listening.”

There was a pause before Selina broke the silence. “You know, that’s the reason why I don’t trust anyone, because that was the last time I did and look what happened! That’s why I learned to fight, I was going to make sure that no one was going to do that to me ever again. 

But everyone who I’ve given a second chance to has ended up stabbing me in the back so I’ve just learned to trust people superficially and not get close to anyone.

Everyone I’ve met who’s ever been nice to me has wanted something from me. That’s why when you came back from Italy-“

“Switzerland” The reply was quick and automatic because I’d gotten used to correcting her.

“Italy’s better.” 

A small smirk appeared on my face, I was glad she was sort of back to her normal self.

“Anyway when you gave me the snow globe I was so taken aback by your act of kindness, because from what I saw you didn’t want anything from me, and I just didn’t believe that to be true. 

So I panicked and tried to push you away.

But you’re my weakness Bruce, every time I try and push you away, I always find a way back to you. I think-“ She paused and took a deep breath. “I think I’m in love with you, and it scares me.”

The last part was muffled as she buried her head in the crook of my neck. 

I just froze. 

I didn’t know how to respond. Of course I loved her back, but I didn’t want to scare her more by telling her that.

“Selina.” I started, not knowing where to begin. “You’ve probably had the worst life experiences of anyone I’ve met-“ 

“Not helping B!” She glared at me.

“Just let me finish. What I was going to say was that despite what you’ve gone though, you’ve come out the other end as this amazing, smart, badass girl (I’m not even going to start on how beautiful you are because we’ll be here forever) that I can’t believe actually likes me, and I love her too. 

You’re my weakness too Selina. When I heard you scream, I was ready to murder anyone who hurt you. Hell I wouldn't care if I died in the process, I’d wouldn’t care just as long as you were ok. You’re the blood rushing though my veins, the drug that takes away my pain and the emotion I can’t ignore. You’re the light to my shadow, the fire to my gasoline and the Cat to my Bat.” 

I watched her emerald eyes sparkle, and knew I’d struck a chord. I didn’t care how cheesy I sounded. I just wanted her to know how I felt. Because in the end we’d work it out, we always did....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. I’m writing the next part as you read this, or it may even be done by then. Who knows? Anyway, I’m keeping my promise to finish this fic!  
> The end bit is partially from the songs Heartbeat by Rival and Faded by Alan Walker just cuz I can’t finish a fic without adding song lyrics to it.
> 
> See you next time 
> 
> E xx


	9. Ignite My Gasoline Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day!! Go me!! 
> 
> Hope you like it, cause I’m really proud of the end bit, I don’t care how cheesy it is! 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> E xx

Selina’s POV

“You are the blood rushing through my veins, the drug that takes away my pain and the emotion I can’t ignore. You are the light to my shadow, the fire to my gasoline and the Cat to my Bat.” 

I took my head out of the crook of his neck and I looked up at him with awe and wonder in my eyes. 

“You-you really mean that?”

No one had ever said anything so beautiful to me in my life. They were just interested in my looks and the superficial parts of me. 

But Bruce hadn’t even mentioned my looks although he’d said I was beautiful. Even that I didn’t get called often, it was mostly ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’.

“Of course I mean that Selina. I’ve liked you since day 1. I remember the first morning you were here and you came in and saw Alfred training me. After you left, Alfred accused me of liking you, in fact his exact words were after I defended you ‘My bad Master Bruce, I didn’t realise you fancied her.’” 

My nose crinkled up as I let out a small laugh.

“Really?! Damn, Jeeves knows you better than you know yourself!”

It was his turn to laugh now. When he stopped, a sad look washed over his face and I could only assume it was about Alfred.

“Hey B, he’s going to be ok, you know that right?”

I took his hand and entwined my fingers through his.

“Thanks Cat.” He replied with a relieved look on his face. 

Bruce’s POV 

I looked at her directly, crystal blue meeting emerald green. 

I took her face in my hands and touched my lips to hers.

Although it was a light and innocent kiss, all kinds of fireworks exploded at the touch. 

Neon blue for my crystalline eyes, emerald green for hers.

Ruby red for the blood we shed and white for our youthful innocence.

The kiss lasted only seconds but the fiery technicolour display lasts years, every time we shared a look, a kiss, a touch, we light up our lives with our blazing hearts, refuelling the fire we started decades ago. 

I was a flame that was short of fire, the dark in need of light, so when she walked in my life like a casual hurricane, she took a match and ignited my gasoline heart.

We may be from backgrounds as different as X and Y, but our desire sets that thought alight till it’s nothing but crumbling ash in the middle of the flaming fire of our love. 

They say fires don’t burn bright forever but our hearts do.

Our hearts are like firestones, and when they strike, we feel our love burn bright.

When we touch, sparks fly like scattered shrapnel across our skin, the sparks ignite our bones, and we light up the world around us.

There is no light without shadow, there is no fire without gasoline and there is no Cat without Bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part was based off the song Firestone by Kygo cause I was writing the end and I wanted something amazing to conclude this and I started writing it and I thought of that song so I just went with it. 
> 
> I’m really proud of how it turned out! I’d love to hear your thoughts on this and if anyone has any requests I’ll write something for them. 
> 
> I went through my all my chapters and edited them and came up with names for them cuz I wanted really obscure names so I went though the chapters and found names for them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Eilidh xx

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is more of a beginning chapter than anything else. I was just writing the end sentence and thought that would be a good place to stop. At least you know the exciting part is next. I will try to update at least once a week but alas, exam season is approaching and I need to spend some time revising and all that. Hope to talk to some of my readers in the comment section and have shippers rants and shit.  
> Thanks for reading  
> E xx


End file.
